Commonly, in order to improve efficiency and save space, disc-shaped or sheet objects are often stacked together for storage and transport. In use, they must be separated from each other. Existing robots and suckers are often used to suck and transport discs, sheets, or things like that to separate and feed them, but their structures are complex and bulky. In use, they not only occupy too much space, but also need to control the movement of the sucker and the movement of the robot, and the control is complicated.
Thus, it's necessary to provide a separation mechanism that is small in size, simple in structure, and convenient to control.